


Sun-kissed

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-24
Updated: 2003-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance in a wetsuit, with sunkissed, bare skin showing. Mprov snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-kissed

Chris blinked when he got a good look at Lance, wet-suit rolled down to his waist, and completely bare above it, a bit of water glistening in stray droplets here and there. _So much skin...so much bare skin..._  He blinked a couple of times before he realized Lance was talking to him.

"...go get something to eat, afterward?" Lance looked at him, eyebrow raised, and Chris shrugged helplessly, unable to look away from sun-kissed bare..._bare_...skin.

  
"Um. Sure?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Um." He looked up in time to see Lance lick his lips. _Oh, God_. "Lance--"

"Hmm?"

"I--" A quick glance around showed they were alone. He stepped closer and rubbed his thumb across Lance's mouth. "Hungry, but not for food." Chris licked at Lance's neck, drew his tongue down the full length, nipping gently at the hollow of his throat. Lance shuddered against him, growling softly.

"Chris--"

"Shh." He licked again, across Lance's collarbone, tasting sweat, and sun, and lakewater. Warm, damp boy. His growl echoed Lance's. "So good," he whispered, licking back, dragging his teeth gently over soft skin. Lance shifted, raising his hands to grip Chris' arms. Chris smiled then licked downward, running his tongue over one pale pink nipple, lapping at it as it beaded up against his tongue.

Lance held tighter and whimpered. Chris wondered if he would have bruises, but didn't really care. Lance could kiss them better, later. He suckled, then bit at Lance's nipple, then licked away the sting. A long lick across his chest to the other nipple, and it was already hard and tight, begging to be suckled, licked, bitten. Chris was happy to oblige.

He dropped to his knees as he licked downward, smooth, warm skin prickling with sweatdrops he lapped up eagerly. Lance's navel was a shallow hollow he had to play in, and he smiled when Lance growled again, hips arching forward in the same rhythm his tongue moved to.

The wetsuit went down easily, in spite of Lance's hissed, "_Chris_, no--", and then the only sounds Lance made were soft grunts and low cries that increased when Chris took him into his mouth and sucked.

Lance gripped Chris' hair tightly and the pain was prickly, sharp, but good, and it was easy to lose himself in the moment, sun warm against his neck, Lance, musky and sweaty and hard in his mouth, cock stickysalty with pre-come, and so so good. He loved the way Lance fit so well in his mouth, in his throat, and the way he worked with Chris, pushing and pulling on Chris' hair to hold his head. And then it was Lance pulsing hotly against his tongue, fingers gripping impossibly tight, thrusting forward, salty-bitterness spreading over his tongue as Lance came.

~fin~


End file.
